Clam Calamity
Clam Calamity is a HTFF episode. Plot Toothy watches his pet tortoise slowly walk across a miniature racetrack. Irin wants to put one of her clams into the racetrack. As soon as she does, however, Toothy's tortoise turns around and starts biting it. A horrified Irin drops her tank, shattering it and releasing the rest of her clams. The tortoise hides in its shell as the hungry clams gang up on it. Toothy shoos them away and finds a crack on his pet's shell. Irin tries to catch up to the fleeing clams, but they all escape down a sewer drain. Saddened, Irin marches home, but stops in front of a pet store window to see a giant clam on sale. She excitedly enters the store and buys the giant clam as her brand new pet. Meanwhile at an animal clinic, Rocky shows his pet rock to Dr. Pet. He is told to leave, but forgets to bring his rock. Toothy enters Dr. Pet's office to have a check-up on his tortoise's cracked shell. During their conversation, the tortoise sneaks away. Dr. Pet mistakes the rock on his table for the tortoise. Due to this, he finds no heartbeat, worrying him and especially Toothy. Irin takes her pet giant clam on a walk. When a pigeon flies by, the clam attempts to chase it, but Irin yanks on its leash. The clam spots a few dogs gathering around a fire hydrant, so it chews off its leash without getting Irin to notice. The hungry clam chases the dogs down an alley, but ultimately escape. However, Herman happens to be there looking for a new shell. He assumes the giant clam's shell is empty and crawls into it, quickly getting devoured. Irin tracks down the clam and notices it is apparently getting sick. Irin enters the clinic with her clam. She sits in the waiting room reading a book. Rocky, sitting next to her, pats the clam. The mollusk bites his hand and pulls him into its shell. Unaware of what has happened, Irin turns to look at her clam, when she is called. Dr. Pet inspects the clam's mouth and finds a pearl inside, much to Irin's awe. Dr. Pet goes to the bathroom, removing his shell before using a stall. In a nearby stall, Toothy gives his "tortoise" a proper funeral by flushing it. The toilet gets clogged, so he tries plunging it down. Surprisingly it works, but then a strange sound is heard coming up from the pipes. Toothy looks into the toilet bowl to investigate, when Irin's smaller clams burst out and tear him apart. Later, Irin gives the pearl to Quartz. However, her giant clam has gone missing. But as fate would have it, her old clams show up at the door, making for a happy reunion. Elsewhere, Toothy's tortoise (now wearing Dr. Pet's shell) faces off against the giant clam. Post-credits, a naked Dr. Pet happens upon Herman's discarded shell and tries fitting it on. Deaths #Herman and Rocky are eaten by the giant clam. #Toothy is eaten by Irin's clams. Trivia *This episode was originally called "Rock-a-By Tortie", and starred Toothy and his tortoise. It was rewritten because of the convoluted plot. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes